A Ride Home
by euphoricdarkness
Summary: Tsunade couldn't help but feel bad for him, realizing what a confusing day he had to go through. And so, she decided that it would be her mission in life to make him forget all about it! Even if it meant that she had show him her voluptuously luscious pu- No! Her peculiar interest in young boys had absolutely nothing to do with it! Warning: Shotacon! Tsunade/Naruto Lemons! AU.


**(A/N) Before any of you ask me anything – yes. I'm proofreading the next chapter of my other story. I'll publish it within this week or so.**

 **But in the meantime, enjoy this one-shot I wrote back in 2014.**

 **Warning: Shotacon / Pee (low)**

 **There'll be a _lot_ of twists in this, so hold on tight!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

* * *

 **A Ride Home**

Tsunade smacked her lips.

The boy blinked right back.

She cleared her throat. "Uhm." And nodded, unlocking the passenger side door. "Hop in."

He quickly accepted the invitation. "H- Hai!"

The woman internally squealed.

It was the middle of the night, and a boy with a bundle of bags – seemingly lost – ran up to the side of her car after she dropped of her last passenger at the police station. He had all but squealed at her to stop, and his high-pitched, squeaky voice reached her ears through the window. The school bus had forgotten him, and so he camped out at the nearest police station until a vehicle passed by.

She was a part-time Uber driver.

And it took her all her might not to get giddy as the blonde hopped in.

The boy looked _so_ young!

He could _not_ have even hit puber-

Uhm.

Not that it was important in anyway.

Nope.

But, how did a school bus forget such a cute, adorable little soul?

Especially this late at night.

It was nearing twelve, for crying out loud!

Leaving such a young, pure and absolutely exotic-looking boy out in the cold for all types of people to stare at, creep on and outright stri-

Tsunade interrupted her own trail of thoughts. "I'm sorry if I seemed a little weird about it."

She had _ogled_ him the moment he started speaking.

He must've noticed.

The blonde blinked, turning to face her. "Y- You weren't weird, Oba-chan."

Hazel orbs met cerulean blue.

He almost looked confused.

A mental note was quickly scribbled down – boy was stupid.

That was a good for h-

Uh.

The woman turned the keys, starting up the engine. "I was though." There was a small laugh. "I was surprised to see such a young boy out so late at night." The gears were shifted, and the car moved out of the station's alley. "But once you told me what happened, it made sense." She clicked her tongue. "How careless of them, leaving such a nice boy like you out here all alone!"

From the corner of her eyes, she stole a glance.

The boy looked … sad?

Accepting, almost.

There was a small sigh. "N- No."

She wanted to interrupt, but patiently held back.

Something was off.

He continued. "It's not their fault."

The car stopped at the exit to the main road, and she turned to face at the boy. The glinting lights of the careening cars on the highway reflected in his hazy orbs, staring up at nothing in particular.

Tsunade's _prior_ trail of thoughts was put on hold.

She had to know more.

And so she pressed on, albeit carefully. "What do you mean, honey?"

A second of silence passed.

But the reply came, somewhat offhandedly. "W- We were packing up a- after the camping trip, and the b- bus was already there." He spoke quietly. "But I f- forgot a bag." There was a small pause. "And when I came back, I- I was alone at the cabin."

She knew the rest of the story.

He had run down the main road to the nearest building.

And luckily, it had been a police station.

But something bothered her, even before the revelation.

The boy never went _inside_ the station.

She kept the thought in mind, ignoring it for time being. "It's still no reason to leave a student behind." Her voice was almost motherly at that point. "They should be responsible for things like this, and what happened wasn't even a big deal."

She ruffled his hair.

It had been instinctual.

She _did_ try to hold back.

But her fingers had already snaked into golden-blonde locks, rubbing away.

The boy _leaned_ into her hand.

Tsunade bit her lips.

A specific set of thoughts were quickly diverted.

And she continued. "Why don't we drive and talk, okay?" She scratched his scalps, getting a small, albeit satisfied hum in return. "Give me a location, and I'll drop you off there." There was a pause, and she smiled tenderly. "Free of charge, of course."

Something was _extremely_ off about the situation.

She had touched him.

He hadn't flinched _nor_ complained.

He almost seemed like a stray puppy of sorts.

The boy glanced up at her. "F- Free?" His brows were furrowed.

She nodded, humming away.

He continued to stare at her. "Wh- Why?"

The woman paused.

But answered after a heartbeat. "You've had a bad day." Her fingers stopped moving, but didn't leave his head. "And I want to help you out. I'll feel better knowing I did something good for someone, and that's really important."

The boy hesitantly stared at her.

But in the end, half-heartedly nodded. "H- Hai."

She pressed on. "Where do you want me to go, honey?"

And his answer.

His answer cleared a lot of questions in her mind.

It came out quiet, but heavily clear. "K- Konoha Orphanage."

Tsunade hummed. "And that's where we'll go."

The pedal was pushed, her hands returned to the steering wheel, and the car rolled onto the main road, speeding away. She knew that something had been off about the entire situation. Why would a school be so careless, as to actually leave one of their students behind in the middle of the night? Why would a boy, in such a dire situation, avoid even trying to enter a police station?

He was an orphan.

For the school – possibly a public one – he was expendable.

For the orphanage, any unneeded problems would result in a bad record for the kid.

If he reported the school to the police, the blame would be shifted to him. If he told the orphanage about the school, they would contact the school and the end result would be the same. And with the shifted blame, people would think he's a bad kid, which therefore would result in him having little chance of getting adopted.

He probably didn't know about the entire procedure.

He would've just known that doing this or that would be bad.

And he avoided it.

Even if it meant his life was in danger.

Tsunade internally shook her head.

To think that all she wanted to do was play with him a little.

Well.

She wasn't going to deny it.

Tsunade had an _interest_ in young boys.

A rather ethically-flawed, highly questionable _interest_ in young boys.

But that didn't mean she went around snooping up kids from streets.

Nope.

It was more of a hobby.

A consensual one too – if that made sense.

The first sign of hesitation from anyone, and she'd retort to her bedroom and imagination rather than carry anything forward – thus why she was never exactly _caught_ in the act.

But the situation she found herself in.

It hit her a little deeper than usual.

Hell, anyone would feel bad for the kid!

He was so helpless and lost and needed someone to mother him, smother him with hugs and maybe with a pair of soft, large and squishy lum-

Love.

He needed some love.

And that.

That gave her an idea.

Maybe.

Just maybe, it might work in the favor of both of them.

Opening the dam to the cabinet of ever flowing plans and thoughts, she calculatedly weighed her options. She needed something to get the confirmation, something to lay the foundation of the actual plan on the platform. Her hazel orbs noticed the street lamps flickering by, and hummed. It would take about an hour's ride to head over to the orphanage – it was on the outskirts of Tokyo.

That gave her an hour.

To do _anything_ she wanted.

But it had to divert from the boy's main concern.

The thought of it should leave his head entirely.

And she was _sure_ to let it happen.

A plan was selected.

It was neither too risky nor too natural.

It was just the right amount of weird mixed with urgency.

And it was _immediately_ executed.

Tsunade broke the silence with a light cough after a few minutes of driving. "Uhm," Her hands gently tapped on the steering wheel, and her feet shuffled. "I know it's a little weird to ask this but," She turned to face the boy who glanced up at her, confused. "Can we head back to the police station?"

He blinked a little. "E- Eh?"

She quickly shook her head with a nervous laugh. "N- No, no. It's okay."

There was a strained hum.

And the boy leaned forward, curiosity etched on his face.

She patiently waited.

He spoke, albeit hesitantly. "I- Is something wrong?"

Tsunade laughed half-heartedly. "It's stupid, really."

Hazel orbs met concerned, cerulean blue.

His voice came once more. "D- Did s- something happen?"

If she had to guess, he was one step away from blaming himself.

But she wasn't going to let that happen.

So, she turned to face the blonde and sighed, actively _embarrassed_ about the situation. "Promise not to laugh?" Her fingers continued to fiddle on the steering wheel.

The boy paused, but nodded.

His wide, curious gaze didn't once leave her figure.

So she replied, huffing away. "I- I have to pee."

There was a moment of silence.

And his voice reached her just a second later. "O- Oh."

Tsunade smacked her lips. "I drank an entire bottle of water a while back." A lone finger pointed to an empty plastic container in the backseat – it had been there for a few days. "And I was planning on going to the toilet back at the station, but for some weird reason, I- I _actually_ forgot about it."

She didn't directly shift the situation on him.

But the implication was there.

And it _should_ work in her favor.

There was a small pause as she continued. "But I- I."

She visibly rubbed her thighs together.

The boy noticed – he had glanced down.

He looked back up, and she averted her gaze, biting her lips. "I- I didn't have to go, when I rolled up into the main road. It just-" She audibly, yet as quietly as she could, moaned – sorely. "I- Now I d- do."

She left it at that.

It was going to be his call.

The suggestion or words he would give or say would be the foundation.

So she patiently waited, acting away.

Yet, it didn't even take a second for him to chime in.

The reply came as a question. "D- Do you ha- have to pee right n- now, Oba-Chan?"

She nodded, lightly panting. "I- I think I do."

He pressed on. "You ca- can stop the car and pee on the s- side of the road, right?"

Internally, she pinched herself.

He had all but _ignored_ the thought of turning around.

And she gladly used that as her advantage.

Tsunade quickly shook her head. "I- It's illegal to get out of the c- car on the main road."

It wasn't.

He didn't have to know that.

She was just _waiting_ for him to give her a specific suggestion.

There had been a hint in her words.

He would've caught on.

Tsunade bit her lips, and glanced at the boy.

He was worried.

And he spoke once more, albeit hesitantly. "Y- You can u- use the bottle, r- right?"

There it was.

He suggested it.

She inhaled shakily, eyes on the boy, before glancing back at the road, losing herself deeply in thought. The lights of oncoming traffic reflected on her hazel orbs as she felt the boy's gaze on her tense figure, considering the fact that she was _actually_ thinking about it.

With a sigh, she clicked on the signal to move to a side.

The boy's breath hitched.

He surely wouldn't have thought she would agree.

Yet there he was, sitting with a woman that was actually _nodding_ at his idea.

Tsunade bit her lips, slowing down and bringing the car to a complete stop. The vehicle was parked between two street lamps, so it wasn't too dark, nor too bright in her position – the perfect place for her to do it.

And surprisingly.

She _actually_ had to pee.

Sighing, the woman glanced at the boy.

He had the deepest shades of red adorning his cheeks.

And she _absolutely_ loved it.

Her words were a gentle whisper. "I- I think I'll have to u- use the bottle."

He nodded quickly, averting his gaze to his lap at lightning speed. "U- Uhm." There was a small pause, but he continued on. "Sh- Should I move t- to the back seat?"

On an internal checklist, there was a small tick.

Tsunade stared at him, almost _confused_ at his words. "Huh?"

He stared back, blinking away.

She verbally confirmed the question. "W- Why?"

Her legs shuffled on the spot.

The boy fidgeted a little, trying his best to fathom the situation, steaming away like an open flare. "I- I, uhm," He tried to find the words to support his argument. "I- I m- mean, y- you wo- wouldn't wa- want to d- do it wh- while I- I'm in t- the front, r- right?"

She wanted to sit on his fac-

He was a stuttering, stammering mess.

Yet the question couldn't have been asked any better.

He didn't even bother to wonder about how _unimaginably_ absurd the entire situation was.

There she was, a grown woman, willing to _pee_ – in a _bottle_ of all things – while a small, considerably younger boy such as himself was with her, and the only thing worrying him was if _he_ was causing any trouble. Not the fact that the woman in question was about to get butt-naked, right beside him.

She felt slightly sad for the boy.

But hopefully, if things went right.

She could make _his_ day a _lot_ better.

As tense as her figure was, she couldn't help but give the boy a loving, almost genuine laugh. "Oh, of course not!" It faltered a little – she had to maintain character. "I don't mind you sitting there, honey." There was a pause, as the whirring of cars on the road lightly interrupted her sentence. "I mean," She glanced back at the bottle. "As long as you don't mind, I- I can get it over with in a second."

There was a small pause.

The boy face-faulted over nothing in particular.

She took that as a chance to ask the question. "Is that okay with you?"

Her legs jumped up and down.

And her thighs continued to rub together.

It was his call.

And he replied with cheeks so red, it could stop oncoming traffic. "I- I don't m- mind."

Tsunade nodded.

She didn't waste a single second.

The bottle in the backseat was grabbed and placed on top of the dashboard. Her fingers quickly moved to undo the belt holding her back, and the seat was slightly reclined. Within seconds, one hand moved to crumple the sweater she adorned, holding it up to her chest, revealing her navel. The buttons to her pants went _completely_ ignored as the other hand _hooked_ the rubber edge, pushing her lower attire down to reveal a light-pink, flower-patterned undergarment. Exposing her smooth, alabaster skin all the way from her thighs to her feet, her pants were nothing but a pool at her sandals.

She didn't remove the remaining lower attire.

Instead, the bottle was grabbed, and the cap was quickly undone.

Two fingers pinched the opening of her panties at her thighs.

And _parted_ it.

A small tuft of dusty-blonde hair and pink, luscious lower lips became evident.

The hand holding her sweater up, trailed down.

And _spread_ her womanhood wide enough to reveal _everything_.

The bottle was pressed firmly against the upper region, and the other hand returned to hold up her shirt, packing it up all the way to a comfortable corner right under her buxom, shapely chest.

Tsunade leaned back against her seat, sliding down just a little.

And then, _only_ then.

She turned to face the blonde.

His lips were parted, his hands roughly grabbing whatever he could from the shorts he was wearing, and his cerulean orbs were locked onto the only location she wanted it to.

And.

One of her fingers gently rubbed away a dribble of blood that trailed down his nose.

She returned to holding her sweater up, more than satisfied with the results.

He was speechless.

But she wasn't going to make the situation anticlimactic.

Nope.

It was going to be an _extremely_ over-exaggerated procedure.

And with that thought firmly in mind, her eyes set straight on him.

Even as she gasped and bit her lips, her hazel orbs were locked onto his curious, comically-wide, cerulean blue gaze, directed at her half-naked figure. "It- It's coming!" Her voice was loud, but came out as a whisper. "I-I feel it, o- oh my god."

Of course, it was overkill.

But he had a bad day.

She just wanted him forget all about it, that's all.

The crumpled attire lifted, ever-so-lightly.

A certain gaze noticed it.

The lightest shadow of the underside of her soft, jiggly and _absurdly_ enormous mounds came into view, stopping right there – she wasn't wearing _anything_ underneath. Her hand pressed down on the lumps as her entire figure spasmed, spreading her legs even further than it already was, adjusting the bottle with every thrust of her hips.

She bit her lips. "O- Oh, god."

Her breath hitched.

And she let go, _pushing_ with everything she could muster. "It- It's coming out!"

The sound of the trail leaving her was _excruciatingly_ loud as it hit the bottle, _gushing_ into it like a broken dam. She felt the container almost slip from her hand as she adjusted, pushing it back firmly as her thick, shapely bottom jiggled away.

And through it all.

Her eyes never left the boy, even if he had yet to notice.

Oh, she wanted to _savor_ the moment.

The smell of her excretions reached her nose as she stared at the boy.

As a small, tanned hand firmly pressed down.

On a position right _in-between_ his thighs.

That.

That excited her so, _so_ much.

He was aroused, and he _knew_ it.

Tsunade couldn't help but grow more and more excited.

And she continued on, almost _groping_ one of her mounds as her hand slipped. The sound of the container being filled was persistent as she thrusted her hips, spraying harder and harder with each push. Her lips had parted long before, and she was panting away, moaning as if it _really_ felt good.

Well.

It did.

Not as much as she was portraying.

But it did.

Almost sliding down from the leather seat, she gasped as one more push sprayed the trail one last time into the bottle before it lowered down to a receding stream. Her legs shivered right then, half-lidded hazel eyes finally tearing away from the boy that had all but _crushed_ a specific location at that point, trying his best to hide it away.

Tsunade inhaled shakily, feeling her thighs quiver and wiggle. "M- My god."

The stream turned to mere droplets.

And she calmed down, trying to lower the strain.

The woman glanced down at the bottle.

And half-froze for a split second.

It was full.

The _entire_ bottle was filled.

To the very brim.

She had been lying when she said she drank it, therefore, it was extremely confusing that she had _actually_ managed to fill it up with her opaque, _dirty_ fluids, all the way to the cap.

There was one last push – for safety purposes.

And the bottle was scooped up from the location in question.

She blinked, and glanced at the boy beside her.

He was a complete, adorable little mess. The never-ending blush only added to his comical reaction as his cerulean orbs were half-lidded, lips parted and breathing almost visible as he shivered and shuddered, pressing back into his seat as one hand, rather suspiciously, never left his lap.

Oh.

The foundation had been firmly placed.

And he was all hers.

But placing that thought aside, she smiled at the boy. "U- Uhm."

He glanced up at her, steaming away.

Tsunade blinked a little. "C- Could you please put on the cap for me?"

The boy paused.

He smacked his lips.

And proceeded to nod. "H- H- Hai." His voice barely came out, yet his hands – shaky as they were – reached for the cap. The warm, _pee_ filled bottle was grabbed half-way with small, tanned digits and the other hand quickly yet clumsily placed the cap on, twisting it into place.

She hadn't noticed anything he just did.

Because his hands had moved away from his shorts.

And there was a small, tiny _tent_ visible on it.

A second later, the bottle broke her line of sight.

He tried to speak. "H- Here y- y- you go."

Tsunade glanced at the container.

But before reaching out for it, she adjusted her panties.

The tuft of golden-blonde and pink delight disappeared under flower-patterned clothing.

It felt weird, knowing that she hadn't washed her dirty, absolutely drenched pus-

But she could worry about it later.

The bottle was grabbed, and she scooted up in her seat.

Her remaining hand released her sweater, letting it fall down to her navel, hiding everything right up to her thighs – her pants were still a pool at her feet.

There, she whistled. "Wow."

She proceeded to pretend like she hadn't just _stripped_ , urinated and _exposed_ herself in front of an underage boy, and inspected the bottle in question as if it was a scientific experiment, humming away.

The boy tried to do the same, albeit failed miserably.

Tsunade brought the bottle down to her lap and sighed, audibly relieved. "It feels _so_ good," She paused, staring at her passenger. "I feel like my entire stomach just deflated like a balloon!" There, she laughed. "Like in one of those cartoons!"

The woman hadn't expected him to say anything.

Yet there it was.

Even if for a millisecond, it had been there.

He _giggled_ and nodded at her words. "Y- You peed a- a lot Oba-chan."

She opened her mouth to reply.

And closed it.

She took a second to reply. "Tsunade."

The boy glanced up at her face. "E- Eh?"

She spoke again, albeit tenderly. "You can call me Tsunade-san, if you like."

He smacked his lips and glanced down.

The blush never left his face, so it was almost uncertain to know if he was flustered or just generally shy at the direct introduction.

But he glanced back up, mumbling a reply. "I'm Na- Naruto."

Tsunade internally squealed.

Almost half of the entire process was complete.

And a glance at the watch on the dashboard _almost_ broke her composure.

It hadn't even been fifteen minutes since they left the station!

She still had a _lot_ of time to spare.

Placing both her hands on her bare, intrusively pale thighs, she hummed. "It's nice to know your name, Naruto-kun." It felt rather satisfying to actually introduce herself to the boy – it was _almost_ comparable to what happened in her wet dreams.

Never in her life, had she done that.

Yet there she was, pants at her feet, conversing with a boy that actually didn't _mind_ her behavior.

Oh.

He _knew_ it wasn't normal.

He _knew_ that grown woman didn't just decide to _strip_ next to a boy on a whim.

If he didn't, his hands wouldn't have been hovering over his shorts.

However, there was something she _had_ to confirm.

It wasn't exactly necessary.

But really.

She had all the time in the world.

Therefore, she continued. "However, there's something I need you to promise me, okay?"

Naruto blinked at that.

She genuinely couldn't figure out if he was blushing or if his face turned a permanent red – whatever it was, he managed to look flustered even then.

There was a small reply. "H- Hai?"

Tsunade leaned down, closing the distance between them.

The boy didn't notice.

Mostly because his cerulean orbs were _still_ glancing at the impedingly light tone of her bare legs.

She huffed, quickly averting her gaze. "It's embarrassing!" She exclaimed, albeit quietly. "Please don't tell anyone else about what I d- did, Naruto-kun." There, her hands reached up to scratch her cheeks. "I mean, I don't mind _you_ seeing me like that." She ignored the small choking sound from the passenger side seat. "But I don't want anyone else knowing that I was stupid enough to have no other choice but t- to _pee_ in my own car!"

The woman had dropped a bomb halfway through her rant.

And if the light coughing meant anything, she knew that he heard it.

She gently rubbed the boy's back.

Naruto cleared his throat, and glanced back up at the woman.

He would've understood the situation.

And there was no way in hell he didn't realize the implication.

There was a mature, buxom woman, who didn't have a problem with him _seeing_ her remove her clothes, show off her _privates_ and _pee_ in a bottle. She even nearly showed him her enormous, _bra-less_ boobs.

If that wasn't enough, there was the verbal confirmation.

She didn't mind _him_ seeing it, but not others.

That meant many things, but it was completely his to decide.

Tsunade watched the boy as he shakily nodded back. "I- I won't."

Almost instantly, she sighed. "Thank god!"

There was a small pause as she took some time to take in the sheer variety of new avenues that opened up with those little words. Her _actual_ plan – the ones which usually came a little earlier on during her _other_ endeavors – was just about to start.

Her goal had been achieved.

If she asked, he wouldn't even _remember_ that he'd just been left at a cabin to fend for himself.

And that, was necessary for her to continue.

Glancing down at her feet – somewhat bound by her own clothes – another idea popped into her head. Slowly, the bottle was placed inside a compartment on the driver's side door. And her gaze turned from the boy to the road.

She hummed, wiggling her feet.

Then turned to stare directly at her pants.

Her voice came much, _much_ calmer than before. "This feels nice." Another content hum followed. "I mean, I'm not feeling too cold, and this feels good for a change." Her legs wiggled around a little. "Maybe I'll just get rid of it for the rest of the ride."

The suggestion was implemented.

Her _bare_ legs snaked out of her pants.

She reached down, grabbed the clothing and threw it into the back of the car.

Tsunade huffed, turning to smile at the boy.

Naruto had a finger up his nose.

At that rate, he would probably bleed out on her.

But she _loved_ his reaction.

Within a heartbeat, both her hands returned to the steering wheel. "So!" She exclaimed, glancing at the boy that now had _both_ his hands awkwardly hiding his shorts. "Let's head on out, Naruto-kun."

The engine was turned on, a signal was given and she slowly pulled onto the main road. Accelerating at a steady speed, she felt her thighs rub against the leather seats – it was a slightly new sensation to her, but not too much of a problem. A gentle tone was hummed, and the car sped up to the maximum regulation speed.

Tsunade turned to face the boy.

He was trying his level best to avoid staring at her.

But was extremely quiet.

Oh.

She wasn't going to let him simmer down.

Not _that_ easily.

The woman glanced back at the road. "I'm _really_ sorry I had to do that, though. Especially infront of you." Her voice betrayed her words – it didn't sound at all apologetic. "I mean, I wouldn't have done it if I didn't have to pee _so_ much." She sighed there. "But thank you for letting me, Naruto-kun."

It had been mostly a try to get him to talk.

Even if it meant stuttering and stammering his way through.

However, it didn't work.

And the reply came, albeit a little delayed. "U- Uhm."

Naruto simply retorted to nod, turning back to stare straight ahead.

She smacked her lips. "I probably would've exploded if it had been anyone else sitting there."

There was a small pause.

She pressed on, trying to keep on talking. "I mean, I don't like the big, burly men that I have as passengers." Her hands moved the steering wheel, adjusting lanes. "They wouldn't give me a break, even without me suggesting anything like that – continuously breathing down my neck." The woman huffed, but turned to hum, as if deep in thought. "The best passengers I had were my female friends." She laughed then, glancing down at her figure. "With them around, I could do _anything_ that I wanted."

Tsunade didn't have to look.

The boy's breathing was _audible_.

He wanted her to continue.

Who was she to not entertain her cute little customer?

So, she continued. "This one time, I woke up really late for work and I didn't have enough time to get dressed," There was a pause as she smiled, shaking her head. "And three of my friends came to get me while I was in my pajamas!" The car slowed down, turning a curve on the main road. "I changed all my clothes – wore my _bra_ and everything – inside her car! I mean, I obviously don't sleep with a _bra_ on." She scoffed, as if it was the most normal revelation in the world. "And this didn't happen just once or twice, honey."

Taking a small pause, she glanced at the boy.

He had all but turned around to listen in.

Respective hands hovering above a specific location, of course.

Biting his lips, shuffling his feet – interested, none-the-less.

Tsunade pressed on. "You can't even believe how clumsy I am, Naruto-kun." She rolled her eyes as the car slowed down to avoid a traffic block. "I mean, the last time I messed up was with one of my friends and her two children." She noticed a small shift in the passenger seat. "I was wearing this _really_ tight, button-up shirt which was just a little too small for me – not that I was fat or anything, no." The woman mentioned, shrugging it off. "It was just a little tighter around my boobs."

She ignored a strained squeal.

Tsunade smacked her lips. "I mean, they got bigger during the past few years."

Naruto tenderly adjusted his legs.

She continued. "But anyway." The gears were shifted. "My friend was in the backseat with her youngest child, and the older boy was in the front seat." There was a small pause as she sighed. "The car in front of me came to a screeching stop, I hit the brakes and," She laughed, embarrassed. "The entire set of buttons – all five of them – just _flew_ right off!"

The woman turned to face the boy.

He didn't even notice her gaze, cerulean orbs locked onto her shirt.

Well, eventually he did.

And quickly nodded, quickly squirming back into his seat. "U- Uhm, o- oh."

Tsunade would probably have to paint his natural tan back on his face afterwards.

It was almost certain that his blush was permanent.

She glanced back at the road, shaking her head nostalgically. "I mean, I was obviously wearing something from underneath, but the mere force at which these _lumps_ pumped out was so strong, it _nearly_ jumped out of my bra!" In the gist of the moment, a hand pressed down onto the said mounds, _melting_ right into them – it was unintentional, of course.

The lightest rubbing of fingers on fabric reached her ears.

It took _everything_ she had _not_ to steal a glance at the sound.

And she sighed. "I was lucky that time too. Of course, my friend laughed at the mishap and her _son_ decided to grab my boobs and _pull_ them out – _nipples_ and everything I mean." The steering wheel was re-gripped. "But I can't blame the kid – they were bouncing around everywhere!"

Tsunade took that moment to gently recede her verbal onslaught.

Mostly because a pure, raw _whimper_ followed her words.

It wasn't pained.

But it was accompanied by even louder shuffling of clothes.

Naruto was _touching_ himself.

Above his shorts, of course.

But he would stop the very moment she turned around.

Well.

She _was_ actively ignoring everything he had been doing for the past fifteen minutes, so it wasn't that much of a shock to think that he might've assumed that she either didn't mind, or didn't notice him do so – the latter was a little more believable, even if she was talking about a little boy playing around with her breasts.

So, she didn't blame him.

And that was _exactly_ what she wanted him to do.

Tsunade scratched her bare thighs, nearly forgetting that she had no pants on. "My point being, I genuinely don't mind acting clumsy or having to do things like peeing in a bottle as long as I'm fine with my companions for the ride."

There, she noticeably turned to face the blonde.

And a hand _whipped_ up to coincidentally scratch his face.

He was of course, blushing.

And _that_ gave her an idea.

She smiled tenderly at the boy. "I'm sorry. I've been rambling, haven't I-"

The woman paused.

Her eyebrows furrowed.

And she leaned towards the boy, who couldn't think fast enough to lean back.

Her hands gently touched the boy's forehead, making him move into her. "Oh my." She squinted. "You're entire face is red." She moved her fingers to the boy's neck, gently wrapping her long, slender digits around it. "Do you feel okay, Naruto-kun?" Her thumb gently caressed the underside of his chin. "You feel _really_ hot."

He _melted_ into her hands.

Why the hell was she _still_ playing the innocent card?

She _actually_ didn't have to wait around anymore.

Even if she flashed her ti-

Naruto mumbled. "I- I'm f- f- fine, T- Tsunade-san."

The woman hummed at the revelation.

She ignored the trail of fluids that _stained_ her panties.

And unclasped her fingers, moving up to cup his cheeks. "It doesn't feel like you are, honey." There, she leaned even closer, almost out of sight of the windshield. "I could feel your breath on me, and it's _really_ hot. Like feverishly hot."

Tsunade blinked.

They were _inches_ away from each other.

However – and luckily – she remembered that she was the driver.

She leaned back up, stealing a glance at the road.

The steering wheel was adjusted with one hand, and she turned back to face the boy.

Her hands felt like it was being cooked raw.

Wait.

Was he _actually_ getting a fever?

If that was the case, she had to do something about it.

He needed something to keep him warm.

A blanket or something.

Or anything that could cover him up well enough.

Something like a rob-

Like a sweater.

The woman blinked.

Hazel orbs stared into cerulean blue for a good five seconds.

A sweater.

Tsunade could give him a sweater.

There was a _squelching_ sound as she adjusted her thighs.

It might or might not have gone unnoticed – she didn't exactly care.

But that was the last phase of her plan.

Following the thought, she returned to the real world after screaming and crying tears of joy in her internal dimension, to _worriedly_ gaze at the boy. Her hands were feeling warmer and warmer with each passing seconds, and she huffed, leaning back up.

The woman removed her hands to hit the signal. "It's because you were out for so long in the chilly night."

That was an obvious lie.

It was summer.

And the boy tried to speak, lightly confused. "E- Ehm- wh- why a- are you stoppi-"

She quickly cut him off. "I'm stopping to see how bad it is, Naruto-kun." Her words came out gentle, but it held authority – the boy quietened down almost immediately. "I'm not going to ignore something like this. I care about your well being, honey. And if I can do anything to help, I want to help."

Of course, he couldn't tell her why he was a steaming little tomato, could he?

What was he supposed to say?

That seeing her reveal _everything_ down below to _pee_ in a bottle and then proceed to tell him about all her clumsy, highly _risqué_ adventures _aroused_ him?

He had no choice but to comply.

And that, he did.

Naruto nodded, albeit hesitantly.

Tsunade hummed – it was getting harder and harder to keep her composure in check. The car followed a similar path just as the previous stop. It changed lanes, slowed down and parked right between two street lamps. There was even less traffic compared to the last time.

The engine was turned off.

And her seat belt was removed.

Turning around to sit facing the boy, she placed both her hands on his cheeks.

She could feel him shiver at her touch.

But pressed on, heavily in character.

She clicked her tongue. "I'm pretty sure that it's a fever." One hand moved up his little face and into his hair, while the other stayed at his cheeks, feeling away. "I mean, you're steaming hot at this point!" Tsunade shook her head, leaning further into him.

Her face inched closer.

And her forehead gently bumped into his.

She blinked.

Naruto had _extremely_ clear eyes.

And plump little lip-

The woman cleared her throat. "Your forehead is warm too, Naruto-kun."

His breath hitched as she moved away.

There, she firmly nodded, leaning back up. Her hands returned to her thighs. "I can't risk driving around with you while you're _this_ feverish." Her gaze lowered down from his lightly wrinkled shirt – courtesy of the straps on the bags he brought with him – tucked underneath beige shorts, to his shoe-covered feet.

Humming, Tsunade placed a finger on her chin.

The boy tried to speak. "I- It's fi-"

And once more, he was interrupted. "You have to wear something warm."

There, she snapped her fingers.

Her hands quickly slid down her torso to the edge of her upper attire. Cerulean blue orbs trailed down with it, and then moved back up, _extremely_ confused.

The woman enthusiastically voiced her idea. "I can lend you my sweater!"

The clothing was lifted.

And her navel, all the way up to her belly-button, was revealed.

She stopped right there.

Naruto opened his mouth, and then proceeded to close it. And she was proven wrong once more as the little hint of the only natural color he had left _disappeared_ into an even deeper shade of red, blushing away at the idea that rendered him a stumbling mess. He even retorted to glance around the car, knowing the _actual_ implications of her words.

If he said yes.

He would be seeing her _naked_ , buxom, and _already_ jiggling boobs.

If he said no – well, only he would be able to control that.

So she waited, holding the shirt up with one hand as the other one gentle caressed her bare skin, up and down the sides of her torso. Her gaze was locked onto him without a single emotion other than the excitement to help, and the worry of the boy getting warmer and warmer with every passing second.

Naruto, in all his glory, continued to stare at her at a complete loss for words.

Tsunade blinked.

Did he need a push?

Well, he was _trying_ to answer.

But failing majestically at it.

Maybe.

Maybe she could give it a little tap. "Oh." She started, lowering her grin into an understanding smile. "Are you worried about _me_ being topless?" Tsunade shook her head, off-handedly. "I don't mind that, honey." She continued. "And of course, I don't mind you seeing my boobies." Her giggle was inviting as her words spilled through. "I mean, you already saw _everything_ down below! So, I wouldn't mind you seeing the rest of it."

That.

That might've been a little too direct.

But if it didn't work, then something was seriously wro-

Naruto swallowed thickly. "U- U- U- Uhm."

And _nodded_ at her request.

She blinked.

And for the first time in the entire night, felt the impeding heat that reached her cheeks.

Tsunade was blushing.

Pretending like her face hadn't just turned a rosy-pink, she smiled at the boy. "Hai!"

She was _never_ the one to keep anyone waiting.

Especially such a well-behaved, responsible and helpful little boy like Naruto.

Both her hands returned to firmly grasp the edge of the sweater as she pulled it up, tucking the clothing right underneath her _bare_ lumps. Sliding it left and right to set it firmly in place, she glanced at the boy who had all but ignored everything else about her existence, almost glaring at her pale, entirely visible navel. Adjusting her position on the seat to face the passenger in question – as unnoticeably as she could – the woman felt her chest jiggle underneath her attire.

There, she paused.

Tsunade inhaled shakily.

And _pulled_ her sweater up, bringing along with it the two _massive_ , soft lumps. The lightest shadow of the underside of her chest came into view, and without any time to spare, all of it latched off of her chest.

Her mounds hung in the air.

And _slapped_ back down into her torso, wobbling furiously.

The sound of skin slapping skin almost startled her, as she watched her bare, _juicy_ lumps settle back down, with two _extremely_ hard, pink nubs protruding from the tips.

Then, she glanced at her audience.

Naruto had all but flinched back into the passenger side door.

Tsunade stifled a giggle.

And bit her lips tenderly at the sight that followed.

The boy's hands were _inside_ his shorts.

And it had been moving.

He hadn't even noticed that her gaze had landed there.

The woman ignored it.

And continued on with the process, raising her arms to pull the sweater above her head. Her blonde hair got a little tangled in it, but she quickly wiggled herself out. She also whole-heartedly ignored the other assets that moved along with it, and huffed.

And a few seconds later, the wool clothing ended up as a bundle in her hands.

She sighed, smiling at her effort. "There we go!"

Tsunade glanced back at him.

And the hand quickly shot out of his pants.

The woman blinked, and then turned back down to her chest.

She gave herself a second.

Before tenderly _grasping_ both her mounds – at least what she _actually_ could – in her hands.

She hummed.

And fondled it a little. "I must've forgotten to wear a bra."

Her hands let go, dropping the lumps.

And she shrugged. "Or, I probably wore the sweater to avoid it wearing one. It gets scratchy after a while." Hazel orbs turned to face her companion for the night. "I don't mind staying like this."

Naruto proceeded to wipe away a bit of _drool_ hanging from the corner of his lips.

Tsunade quickly glanced down at the sweater, and quickly untangled the mess. "But before anything else, let's get you nice and warm and comfy, okay?" The clothing was adjusted and cleanly laid flat on her lap, her fingers gently rubbing away the creases on it.

She turned back up towards the boy.

And after an eternity, cerulean orbs finally met her own.

Tsunade hummed.

She spoke, almost motherly in her words. "Raise your hands."

He immediately blinked.

And tilted his head to the right. "E- Eh?"

She nodded, crumpling up the sweater to reveal its neck. "I'm going to help you wear it."

Naruto smacked his lips.

He glanced at both sides of the car.

And let out a small, nervous laugh. "I- I can do i- it m- myself, T- Tsunade-san."

There, the woman huffed. "But I want to help!"

She raised the attire.

Her boobs jiggled a little.

The air inside the car caressed her practically _nude_ figure – not considering her panties of course.

Naruto's gaze flickered down and back up at her face at lightning speed.

She didn't wait for a confirmation.

Tsunade moved in, pushing the sweater down on the blonde that did little to nothing as an attempt to stop her from doing so. He simply inhaled, let her push it all the way down until it pooled at his hips – it was a _lot_ larger for the boy.

However, she didn't stop there.

Snaking her hands under the sweater, she grabbed a slender, innocent little hand and directed it into the arms of the clothing. The second one slid through and she leaned back, observing her handiwork.

The boy sat there like a play doll.

And Tsunade absolutely loved it.

She moved back in.

Oh?

She wasn't done.

Nope.

A certain something had been _begging_ her in every way possible to attend to it.

And she was going to, albeit as subtly as she could.

The sweater was grabbed from the edge as she once more fiddled with it. She glanced back up at the blonde who was – at that point – extremely confused to exactly what she was doing. A hand was gently placed on the boys lower hips as he was _lifted_ from the spot to pull the rest of the sweater underneath his figure and down to his knees.

And only then, Tsunade clapped her hands. "There you go!"

Naruto's lips quivered a little.

She might or might not have rubbed her breasts in his _face_ during the entire ordeal.

Maybe.

But there was no way in hell she was going to give him a chance to contemplate on it.

Turning to stare at the boy from his spiky, golden-blonde hair down his petite figure, the woman paused half-way through.

She hummed. "O- Oh."

Staring _directly_ at his lap.

Even through her sweater, the tent was more than visible.

And she made _sure_ the boy understood the implication.

The hands that went to cover it up were completely ignored.

Tsunade had been faster.

And she firmly clasped onto the sweater, lifting it up to reveal the protruding point on his shorts.

There was a _wet_ spot.

It was tiny, small and just a dot.

But it was there.

She glanced up at the boy, who was trying with all his might to remove her hands from the sweater.

The woman smiled at the boy. "Why didn't you tell me that you had to pee, Naruto-kun?"

Well.

Pretending to be stupid had given her a lot of chances.

It also helped with all her plans up until then.

And as if to prove her point, he actually paused.

The boy tried to pull out an excuse. "U- Uh." He mumbled, still trying to somehow pull the sweater back down. "I- I- I do- don't ha-" Tsunade blinked – was he actually trying to tell the truth? She was proven wrong when he continued. "I d- d- don't k- know."

She stared at the boy.

He almost _melted_ under her steady gaze.

And then she shrugged. "Well."

Her hands moved away from the sweater.

And latched into his _shorts._

Naruto audibly squealed. "U- Uh! Nn-"

His hips instantly jerked up.

Tsunade pretended to not notice the squirming boy. "We can't keep this matter unattended, right?" Her fingers slipped underneath the rubber of the beige clothing, caressing the boy's scorching, tanned navel – the shirt had been untucked in the process of it. "I mean, you helped me out. So why shouldn't I help you out in such a situation?"

She averted her gaze from the tent.

The woman had all but gone _down_ on the boy's lap.

Her bare breasts were a squished mess on his thighs.

She glanced back up at his half-lidded, absolutely _desperate_ gaze.

And there, her words came out quietly. "Naruto-kun?"

Her fingers pulled down, revealing inch after inch of his skin.

The boy had _nearly_ given in.

Tsunade inhaled, albeit shakily.

It was getting harder and harder for her to keep check of the situation. Mostly due to a needy situation in-between her own legs that had already _dampened_ her undergarments. Also because she was _itching_ to get a little something that belonged to him out into the open for her to see in all its glory.

Point being.

She couldn't continue to _pretend_ any longer.

She was _really_ fucking horny.

Therefore, her gaze transformed.

Her fingers stopped right at the protruding point of the boy's shorts, and she glanced up at him. Hazel orbs that had once been caring and filled with curiosity to help, changed to one of sudden understanding.

Tsunade bit her lips, smiling at the boy. "Oh my."

She stared at the boy with a _knowing_ gaze.

Naruto swallowed thickly.

She giggled a little. "Don't tell me," Her voice turned down to a mere whisper. "That you _actually_ got excited seeing me like this?" Her fingers trailed left and right underneath the rubber lining of his shorts, getting the boy to squirm ever-so-slightly. "Did you get excited while you _watched_ me pee, Naruto-kun?" His hips jerked a little. "Did you get excited when I took my sweater off and showed you my _big_ , soft boobies, honey?"

Her fingers continued to pull down.

It reached the base of her point of interest.

And she had been right.

The boy didn't have _any_ hair above his hidden member.

She continued watched him squirm.

She watched him as he slowly let go, knowing _extremely_ well that he was caught for good. Even as he huffed, she _knew_ that the boy was trapped within her hold. That he was already showing signs of _wanting_ – urging her to take off his clothes. _Needing_ her to expose his small, _pulsating_ little member.

Tsunade wanted just one more thing.

A confirmation.

And she asked, gently leaning down into his navel. "Do you want me to make you feel _even_ better, Naruto-kun?"

Her lips caressed his skin.

And the boy _moaned_. "H- H- Hai."

The woman grinned into him.

He had the guts to answer _that_ , of all things!

Her fingers slipped out from under his shorts.

And Naruto's hips bucked back in _pure_ frustration at her actions.

She leaned back up just a little – enough to let her complete figure come into his view.

And she placed a finger on his lips. "You've been a _really_ good boy up until now." Her voice was nothing but a tender, loving whisper. "You've kept your hands to yourself _all_ this time, even when I had no choice but to do these things. Even when I got worried and went _topless_ to help you out, you did everything right." The digit on his face dropped down, and gently _tapped_ on the tent underneath. "Even when you were _this_ hard, you were such a lovely, respectful little boy."

The blonde let out the _lustiest_ moan she had ever heard.

And her finger continued to _rub_ the tip of the _throbbing_ tent.

Tsunade spoke then. "So," She leaned back up just a little. "As the first gift for being such a good example," Her voice was barely audible. "You can go ahead and play with my boobies, Naruto-kun."

Her hands returned to her chest.

And _jiggled_ it, invitingly.

The boy all but _panted_ at her words. "H- Hu- Huh?"

She nodded, giving her lumps a squeeze. "Hai."

Naruto gulped. "R- R- Real-"

The woman rolled her eyes and sighed.

She moved in quickly, wrapping her fingers around both the boy's wrists and pulling them up. Without giving him the slightest second to explain the situation, his small, tanned hands were guided right towards her chest.

And she pushed his palms into her mounds.

The boy _nearly_ fainted. "U- U- U- U- Uh-"

Nearly, because she didn't waste any time.

Giving his hands enough space to latch onto her chest, the woman went down within a heartbeat. Her fingers all but ripped the boy's shorts as they snaked underneath the rubber, her lips hovering right above the wet spot that had gotten just a little damper.

Tsunade paused, one last time.

She smiled at the boy – affectionately. "This is your second gift, Naruto-kun."

And the shorts were _whipped_ down.

Her lips parted immediately as the boy's tanned, _throbbing_ member stood in all its glory, leaking away from the tip. The bundle underneath moved along with every pulse from the main attraction, and she _ogled_ each and every single bit of the _absolute_ delight.

She ignored the drool that landed on her meal.

The boy felt it, and moaned.

His hands also moved instinctively, managing to finally give her lumps a small, yet firm squeeze.

She hummed at his touch.

But it went completely ignored as she was lured deeply into the scent of the boy's problems.

Tsunade inched closer to the member.

Naruto felt her breath on him. "Ts- Tsu- Tsunade-s- ah." His voice was merely a squeak. "Y- You are t- t-"

The boy's words were replaced by a _euphoric_ squeal.

She couldn't control herself.

She had opened her mouth.

And _pushed_ down to the point her _lips_ touched the boy's _navel_.

The woman didn't even gag as she _easily_ trailed her tongue all around him, tasting each and every inch of the pure, delicious meal that was the boy's innocence. She felt his hands grab onto her mounds for dear life as she continued, removing the air inside her mouth and _tightly_ sucking away.

Naruto's voice went silent.

Yet his mouth was open, _screaming_ with pleasure.

Tsunade's head bobbed up and down, leaving nothing untouched as she lathered the boy with her saliva, moving up to the very tip and licking the entrance. Her hands had no choice but to push down on the boy's hips as he thrusted into her following her actions.

One hand stayed on his navel.

And as she continued, the other trailed down her _own_ torso.

It snuck underneath her _drenched_ undergarments and _roughly_ rubbed away, filling the car with the lewd, dirty sound of two _squelching_ locations on both the duo.

The woman moaned into the boy's member as she continued to taste him.

A second later, Naruto's voice finally made through. "A- Ahn!"

Her fingers moved even faster.

And her hand pushed harder down on his hips, removing her lips from his member for a millisecond before going further _down_ his boyhood.

Oh.

She wasn't going to leave _anything_ unattended.

The soft, tender bundle met her tongue as she lathered it, before _swallowing_ it whole. She felt the main shaft rub against her cheeks as she tasted everything she could, before finally letting go, moving back for a breather.

A trail of saliva mixed with _his_ juices joined her lips to him.

Tsunade's moans weren't stifled as her fingers continued to rub away, moving a finger _inside_ her a second later. She leaned down just a little to attend to it, but the throbbing sight before her simply couldn't be left alone.

Yet, even then, she couldn't help but steal a glance at the boy.

His face was beet-red, eyes half-lidded and helpless, desperate glare locked directly on her.

The boy was almost _depressed_ that she stopped.

Tsunade bit her lips, leaning back down. "Don't w- worry, Naruto-kun." She whispered, digging deeper inside her with her own fingers. "I'll work on you till you _finish_ it all up."

Her lips wrapped around his member once more.

And his head threw back, latching even _tighter_ onto her mounds.

If she had to guess, it wouldn't take more than a few more bobs to make him _explode_ into her mouth. And that motivated her even more, to the points that the only thing she needed _herself_ to finish was just a few more rubs.

Her lips tightened around the blonde.

Her fingers moved away inside her pants.

And she moaned into him with every push, lathering away and _tasting_ the continuous flow of juices oozing from him. She savored the taste of his pure, innocent little member as she took it away. And her hazel orbs glanced up once last time, feeling his small, tender hands _grab_ her wobbling chest as hard as the boy could.

The words weren't audible.

But he had mouthed it. "I- It's co- coming o- out!"

Tsunade rubbed herself even harder, breathing into his navel as her head bobbed up and down on his protruding member, knowing that at any second, she was going to be filled with thick, white strands of his lewd, dirty jui-

And he came.

She hadn't been prepared for the sheer _volume_ of what _gushed_ into her mouth.

The hands that had been on her swaying lumps grabbed her hair.

And _pushed_ her down.

Tsunade _actually_ gagged on the boy's member.

Her hands slipped, and he thrust into her much faster than she could fathom. The warm, _vicious_ strands that entered through her lips were becoming more and more with each passing heartbeat.

She did the only thing she could.

The woman swallowed.

She gulped down the excretions from the pulsating boy, letting him push into her as she gurgled and moaned.

Her fingers never stopped moving within her panties.

It took a second more.

And it was _her_ turn to explode.

Her tongue caressed the intruding, filling boy as she moaned, feeling her _own_ fluids spray inside her undergarments. Her buxom, shapely figure in its entirety spasmed, leaving her voluptuous lumps and thighs jiggling, shivering mess.

Tsunade lost all feeling below her legs.

Yet the boy had _yet_ to stop, continuing to fill her up.

Even as hazy as she was, it surprised her to the point that she had to glance up at him.

Naruto had all but _passed out_ on his seat.

His hands had dug deeper into her locks as his hips pushed, yet his voice was nothing but a mere whimper, experiencing something he had never felt in his entire life. The pure ecstasy emitting from his parted lips, squinted gaze and the drool that dribbled down his chin was something directly out of her purest fantasy.

Her womanhood quivered a little more.

And her fingers gently slowed down.

The final squirt that left her body rendered the only clothing she adorned completely soaked.

She gagged a bit more, feeling him shooting into her, but noticed the drop in pressure. The grip on her hair loosened a little, and his breathing started to calm down, albeit still hitched from the entire ordeal.

Even his _legs_ dropped down from her neck.

Tsunade's eyes widened.

She had absolutely no idea that he had _straddled_ her.

But the thought was quickly ignored as he stopped pulsating. Her tongue licked away the remaining, salty delight that hadn't managed to go into her mouth, and her lips gently wrapped around his base. With a long, single pull, the woman slowly but surely, released her hold on the boy's member.

There was a small pop.

The woman swallowed.

And proceeded to gasp for air, taking long, deep breaths. "F- Fuck."

Tsunade turned to look up at the boy.

His eyes had all but closed shut, hands lying limp on his lap. From the corner of her hazel gaze, she noticed the receding member and couldn't help but smile at the utterly drained boy.

She cleared her throat, still feeling warm inside her mouth. "D- Did you like your gift, Naruto-kun?"

The said blonde could barely look down at her.

He huffed away.

No words came out, and he retorted to a weak, shaky nod.

Tsunade smiled at the boy.

Her hands reached up and gently snaked into his locks.

She leaned completely back up, feeling her entire body ache. Her back was a little sore from the position she was in, but not as stiff as her fingers – albeit, being two completely different situations. Her hands, wet as they were, gently rubbed her away at her chest as she sighed.

She was more than satisfied with the result.

Letting a few seconds of silence pass, the woman glanced at the boy.

It hadn't been planned.

Yet the words left her mouth.

She blinked, having no control over her trail of thoughts. "It's really late out, Naruto-kun."

In reply, the boy just stared back.

He had yet to recover any of his natural tone back to his face – it was still beet-red.

Tsunade wiped her lips, and smiled. "I mean," She shrugged, glancing outside the car – the traffic had all but disappeared into the night. "I have everything you'll need to clean yourself up and even some food in the fridge." Her voice turned back to her caring, loving composure. "Why don't you spend the night with me, and worry about everything else tomorrow morning?"

It had been a shot in the dark.

But _everything_ had gone her way since the very minute the boy got into her car.

So, her fingers were crossed.

To her question, cerulean orbs – even as tired as they were – widened just the right amount.

Naruto bit his lips.

And he replied. "I- I th- think I'd l- like th- that, T- Tsunade-san."

She tackled the boy into the seat.

Well.

The woman had _no_ idea what her plan was.

And she _absolutely_ loved it.

* * *

 **(A/N) You just read a story line that occurred within the span of twenty minutes.**

 **I managed to write up to 10k words for twenty minutes.**

 **I don't know what I was on back then (2014), but I need me some of that motivation to write a bit more.**

* * *

 **PS: Don't "hur dur wat da hell is rong with u for ritin this kin of messe up shit tsunde is muh oldr thn nardo" me.**

 **I warned you beforehand.**


End file.
